


Glints of Gold

by rainingWolf



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Courtroom Drama, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Justice, No Incest, Post-Prince Caspian, Suspense, silver court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: The Just stood tall, his shoulders rigid mountains against the backdrop of black, and Caspian breathed in deep because this was the first time in a long time that he's witnessing true royalty; he could see glints of gold in the King's eyes as Edmund repeated his question with finality.//A 500 word sequel to "We Are Not Children (We Haven't Been For Years)" by Sealure- An exploration of the Silver Court.





	Glints of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are Not Children (We Haven't Been For Years)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406614) by Sealure. 



The Just stood tall, his shoulders rigid mountains against the backdrop of black, and Caspian breathed in deep because this was the first time in a long time that he's witnessing true royalty; he could see glints of gold in the King's eyes as Edmund repeated his question with finality.

"Peter Pevensie, son of John and Helen. You have spoked against the High King of Narnia. You stand accused of high treason. What do you plead?"

There is one beat, two, where nobody dared to breathe. But something had changed since the Silver Court came into being. Peter had looked so small an instant ago, a lifetime ago, but suddenly, his chest seemed broader, his hair brighter, his face becoming that of a man who had ruled Narnia as the Magnificent.

"I plead guilty," he whispered and it was like lightning, thunder, and fire all at once cracking in the distance that grew louder and louder the longer the words remained unchallenged.

Caspian might have forgotten to breathe if Cornelius's hand wasn't iron around his wrist, holding him in place; he's no longer certain who was holding who upright and he didn't mind not knowing as Susan finally got up from her place at her sister's feet to shakingly say, "Don't, Peter. Please!"

She lurched forward unsteadily and Peter caught her in his arms; he whispered again, "I plead guilty," and ignored the Gentle's tugs on his sleeves- and suddenly, abruptly, Lucy and Edmund were pale beyond belief. Their faces pinched into themselves as if something was spiraling out of their control and Caspian had a second to wonder what that something was before Peter brought everything back to focus with crystal clarity.

"I am guilty and I will not deny it. I am guilty for forsaking Aslan. For forgetting my duties and my vows." Peter the Magnificent bent down low, head poised for a beheading, and Caspian's heart fell out because this was what it was- a beheading.

Once a King or Queen of Narnia. Always a King or Queen. But not today.

A King had fallen.

"I ask for judgment and may it be swift and just."

This was when Caspian realized that there was silence. And then there was silence- the kind that swelled up, encompassed a room, bearing downwards until air was hard to breathe. He's no longer sure what was right and what was wrong as he continued his watch over the Silver Court.

Edmund moved first, back straight, face still pale, still white, still otherwordly; he stepped up to Peter and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Aslan knows mercy. If He shows it, I will grant it." Then there was nothing as the Silver King let go, face impassive, and became still.

Lucy moved second, head high, face still pale, still white, still regal; she said nothing and took her place next to Edmund. Peter bowed lower, tan skin on his neck exposed, waiting…

"I ask for judgment," Peter repeated. "I pled guilty."

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was really fascinated with Sealure's story and its exploration/blending of the old Kings and the new King. I love stories that hint at the Golden Age and the powers of the four Kings and Queens of Narnia.
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
